Everything has Changed
by HTTYDlover99
Summary: Zephyr Haddock is a hard-working, multi-talented, pretty teenager who makes her family proud. After a horrible accident, she finds herself shunned from society and decides to leave Berk. After a fresh start in a new place where no one knows her, she finds true friends and love. This story follows her adventures as she returns to Berk, years later.
1. This is Berk

_**Hello all you who decided to read this story! I got the idea for this story from the book 'KATY'. Of course it is rather different but the basic storyline is the same. Enjoy reading this story and tell me what you though of it. I don't mind criticism as long as it isn't too harsh. **_

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

_This is Berk. With plenty of flora and fauna, and a charming view of the sunsets, it's refered to as the 'Gem of the North'. My name is Zephyr Valka Haddock, daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock. _

_I've got a lot to live up to seeing as my father is the legendary dragon master. They say that when he was 15, he killed a Red Death alongside his Night Fury. Do I believe it? Yes. Yes I do. I have seen with my own eyes the Alpha of all Dragons when I was a girl. _

_I'm still a girl of course, just not a little kid anymore. _

_I'm 18 years old and pretty as Spitlout often tells me. Yuck. I can't stand him. Spitlout is the son of Snotlout and Lily, a wealthy trader's daughter. _

_I've got my own group of friends. Felicity, Fishlegs' and Ruffnut's daughter, Mirabelle, Snotlout's other kid and Erica, Eret's daughter. We do everything together, be it dancing at the annual Spring festival or pranking Mildew._

_My dad says that I'm going to be a great chieftess one day. I'm class topper when it comes to combat and a fast runner. I have auburn hair and aqua marine eyes. My hair is forever falling out of it's braid and my bangs often get in my eyes._

_I love to trek through Berk with my friends. I'm great at imagining or so my Amma says. Somedays I'm swimming in the darkest depths of the ocean with Scauldrons or soaring in the sky with Timberjacks. I soared through the sky once with my parents and their dragons. It was the most magical feeling in the world. We don't go anymore and I don't know why. But I will always remember that moment. Always._

* * *

New Berk isn't 'new' anymore. It's been home of the Hooligan tribe for more than 20 years now. It was very hard at first. Moving a large tribe of stubborn, hungry, tired vikings from one island to another without dragons? They struggled at first, but with help from the Berserkers and the Defenders they were quickly standing on their own feet.

2 years after the 'royal' couple married, Zephyr entered the world. There was a lot of debate on the topic of female heirs and yes, Astrid's ax was used a few times. Thankfully, the gods showed mercy on Spitelout and he soon recovered from his severe concussion. *glances at Astrid*

Now, 18 years later, she had proven herself more than capable to be the next chieftess of Berk.

For Zephyr Valka Haddock, life was great and why wouldn't it be? She was smart, funny, beautiful and had many friends. She started to catch the attention of many young male vikings, much to her father's dismay. Plus, she had a way with an ax. Now I wonder who she got it from. *glances at Astrid yet again*

However, the Norse gods had a plan in mind. Zephyr's life would soon turn upside down. Maybe she would learn valuable life lessons from it? Maybe she wouldn't. All that I know, is that the she was in for a ride for the next few years of her life. So strap your seatbelts and prepare for take-off ladies and gents! This story is about to take a turn...

* * *

_**And chapter 1 is done! Not that long I know, but still a start. Leave a review and stay tuned for more folks! And I assure you, this story is anything other than ordinary. This story is all thanks to one of Britain's most famous author, Jacqueline Wilson. (No I'm not British!) KATY is an awesome book and you should all check it out! **_

_**Until next time though, bye!**_


	2. Living up to the Expectations

_**Here you go! Chapter 2! This chapter is about how Zephyr was living up to the expectations of being a chief's daughter. Just to let you know, I typed was instead of is for a good reason that shall soon be revealed.**_

_**Reviews **_

_**Hawkmaid: Thank you so much for your kind words!**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chief's home, Berk **_

"CHIEF! CHIEF! CHIEF!" Not-so-Silent-Sven exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "CHIEF THE INGERMAN TRIPLETS SET MY HOUSE ON FIRE!" Sven yelled bursting into the chief's home without the decency to knock. Hiccup let out a loud groan. Astrid looked up from her knitting. Nuffink had gone to his friend's home. Zephyr looked up from the letter she was writing to Daphne, or rather, Daffy as she had called her when they were babies.

Daphne was Dagur and Mala's eldest daughter. Daphne lived on Berserker island where she helped her dad with his chiefly duties. Despite her 'lame' right foot, she was one of the smartest people in the archipeligo. Other than Hiccup of course.

"Again? That must be the 3rd time this month alone..." He said wearily while standing up from his infinite mountain of paperwork.

Hiccup was a good chief who protected his people, and ever since the Thorston twins married, he truly thought his troubles with pranks were over. But when Ruffnut gave birth to TRIPLETS for Thor's sake, all those thoughts quickly bid adieu to his brain. Lex, Logan and Lois were all boys and despite being only 14, they had made a reputation for themselves all over the island. And no, it wasn't a 'goody-two-shoes' reputation. It was a reputation known for its rather dangerous pranks. It didn't help that Ruff and Tuff encouraged them. Moving on...

Hiccup was thoroughly exhausted with the preparations of the visit of the Visithugs (So punny!) The Visithugs were a very violent tribe. Heck even the kids were big bullies. To quote Gobber, "Kill or be killed." But still, the chief, his family and the Visithug council had to come to Berk for the signing of a trade treaty. As brutal as they were, they made excellent weapons. On top of all these preparations, he had a butt-load of paperwork to do for the annual Thawfest games.

He reached to take his fur cloak from the the table before Zephyr piped up and said, "I'll go!"

Hiccup gave her a quizzical look to which she responded, "Dad have you looked in a mirror recently? You need a break." She said directly looking him in the eye. "I'll go and see what the triplets are doing and solve it."

"Hiccup she's 18 now. She could easily get them under control." Astrid said with a chuckle "Besides, she's too stubborn to take no for an answer." Now I wonder where she got that from Astrid...

Hiccup slowly nodded his head and looked at Zephyr. Gods it seemed like yesterday when she was finger painting all over the walls with face paint. And here she was, slowly taking on more duties. Where had the time gone?

"Dad?" Zephyr asked. He seemed to be deep in thought. He smiled and gave her a confirming nod. There was trust, gratitude and was that pride she saw in his eyes? Zephyr gave him a huge hug and Astrid gave her a warm smile.

The loving family scene was interrupted by an impatient Sven. He had been standing at the door for nearly 10 minutes and his hut was still on fire. Can't blame the viking for being impatient at this time. Zephyr quickly left with Sven to try and put out the fire.

When they left, Hiccup gave an audible sigh. To him, Zephyr was his little girl. When he held her in his arms for the first time, he had never felt so happy, but now? Astrid put down her knitting and strode to where her husband was standing and gave him a half hug and a kiss on his temple.

"If you're like this when she helps with chief duties, imagine you at her wedding!" Astrid said half-serious and half-teasing.

"You are actually the worst when it comes to pep talks. You know that?" Hiccup said

"But you still love me." Astrid said with a girlish grin

Hiccup didn't answer her verbally. Instead he proved her statement right with a passionate kiss.

Zephyr was his daughter and always would be, of course. But in time, she would get married and have kids of her own. That still didn't mean that Hiccup would let her go completely, oh no! The way a daughter loves her dad is amazing. The statement is easily justified if you saw them together. But of course, we don't live in viking times and time travel isn't possible. At least that's what the government keeps trying to tell us. I'm keeping my eye on you government. My GOOD eye...

When Hiccup and Astrid eventually broke off their kiss, Hiccup took the opportunity and cheekily told Astrid "If I'm a mess at Zeffy's wedding imagine you at 'Fink's". That remark earned him a punch to the shoulder.

* * *

_**In the village with Zephyr**_

"Thank you so much for your help Zephyr!" Sven said, sounding truly grateful for once in his life. After leaving the chief's hut, the two had made their way to Sven's home and with the help of a few villagers, were able to put out the fire and recover most of Sven's belongings.

Whatever doubt Spitelout had in her when she was a kid, was surely gone by now. She often helped out during trade days and had been a darn good acting chief once or twice when her parents were abroad. The way she handled the flaming hut incident in such a mature manner proved that she would be ready to be the next chieftess of Berk.

In. Your. Face. Spitelout.

As Zephyr made her way to the plaza, she ran into Hrithik. Hrithik was a pretty handsome and charming guy who attracted MANY of the Hooligan girls. Everyone knew that he only had eyes for Zephyr though. Everytime her friends nagged her about him, she would always deny it but deep down she had a crush on him. Zephyr could keep a pretty good poker face and was totally cool and casual towards him.

"Hey Zeph! I heard about what happened to Sven's hut and the way you handled it. That was pretty awesome!" He said giving her his famous dimpled smile that made girls go weak in the knees. God his eyes were so dreamy. She... wait. No stop it Zephyr. Play it casual and calm. He obviously thinks you're pretty cool. Smile and say thank you, Her mind told her.

"Thanks Hrithik! So... wanna go for a stroll or hike sometime?" She asked giving him a nervous smile. Oh no. What if he said no? What if he thought she was too pushy? What if he thought she was a weirdo? She was disturbed from her thoughts by Hritihik's response.

"Actually, would you like to go on a picnic with me?" He asked, as charming as ever.

YES! This was an even better reply than she thought! Ok ok. Now what did Felicity say to do when he asked her out? Oh yeah. Give him a million-dollar smile and say you'd love to.

"I-I-I would l-love to." Zephyr stammered out

Damn. Hrithik's smile could have lit up a bonfire by the way he was looking at her.

"Great! How about tomorrow for lunch in the forest?" He asked

"S-s-sounds great!" Zeph said

"Awesome! I'll see you then!" He turned to leave but stopped and gave her a timid peck on the cheek before sauntering away to the Great hall leaving a dazed teenager behind him.

Of course she eventually snapped out of her daze and sped of to tell her friends what had just happened. After all, friends come first. Right?

* * *

_**Chapetr 2 is done! This chapter was mostly about Zephyr and her dad with a little boy drama thrown in there ;D. Chapter 3 is mostly going to be about Zeph's first date and should be up by Saturday. I live in India so the days may vary for all you non- Indians. Leave a review please!**_

_**See you all in the next chapter!**_


	3. First Date

_**Hello! Apologies if this chapter isn't great but I had to re-write half of it twice. My desktop wasn't saving properly but now it's all worked out.**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Hawkmaid: Thank you so much! My chapter lengths are only like this because no one like short chapters and people get bored from reading long chapters.**_

_**Calvin: Nuffink isn't a very important character in this story, because in my brain he doesn't fit with this concept. He will make very small cameos here in there though.**_

_**Mariah: It's a secret until the 6th chapter or so. *grins* Her parents help her throughout the 'healing process', but mostly Hiccup and Valka actually. Nuffink isn't that important so he will only make small cameos here in there.**_

_**Guest: Thank you!**_

_**Mariah (again): Thanks! Zephyr will make a good chieftess won't she? SPOILERS! She won't.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Haddock Household **_

"No. No. NO WAY." Hiccup stated stubbornly shaking his head also as a no.

"Dad it's just a picnic!" Zephyr exclaimed impatiently. After Hrithik asked her out, she told her friends who were all super happy for her. Except for Mirabelle. She just seemed jealous but tried to not so subtle-y hide it. She then went to tell her parents. Her mum was happy for her but of course, told her to be careful and not do anything crazy. Now here she was with her father. She and Hiccup were very close and Hiccup was the overprotective type. So naturally, he said no. Honestly. Zeph had been expecting that.

"No way am I letting you go on a date with that guy!" Hiccup said spluttering

"It's just a picnic Dad!" She exclaimed for what seemed to be the 20th time

"It always starts as a picnic! Next thing you know you're holding hands all the time, making out in random places, going out alone together all the time and then, you're married." To this statement Hiccup threw up his hands in frustration

Zephyr crossed her arms on her chest and gave Hiccup the look she inherited from her mother. You know. THAT look when Hiccup did something idiotic and nearly died. And Snotlout said Zeph was like Hiccup...

"Dad, you and mom did all the stuff you said when you guys were my age!" She pointed out stubbornly. Damn these Haddocks could put up a good arguement.

"This is different!"

"HOW?!"

"You're my daughter!" At this point Hiccup is exasperated and Zeph furious.

"How exactly does that have anything to do with this?!"

Hiccup made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a groan and sigh. But suddenly, his emerald eyes sparkled, indicating he had an idea. He smirked to himself.

"Alright. Fine. You can go." Hiccup said interrupting a rambling Zephyr

Zeph stopped and gawked at her father. Sure she wanted to go, but this was rather unexpected from him. Before he could change his mind however, she darted up the stairs to her bedroom to get ready.

Hiccup sighed. He didn't want to do this to Zephyr, but he had to break up the date between her and Hrithik. If she knew what he had done in the past she wouldn't go out with him either.

He went to go ask the Ingerman triplets for a bear call and costume.

* * *

**_At the edge of the forest with Zephyr _**

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Breath-

"Hey Zephyr." a masculine voice said interrupting her breathing

Zephyr turned around to glare at the idiot who had disturbed her breathing. When she saw the idiot, err, handsome man who interrupted her she gave him a sheepish grin.

"Wow. You look stunning Zeffy!" Hrithik exclaimed. He wasn't wrong though. Zephyr had put a lot of effort in her outfit. She had changed from her plain tunic and leggings plus vest. She was now wearing a light blue sleeveless tunic with a dark blue tunic and blue leggings. Her longish hair which had previously been in a high ponytail, had been done in a side braid and she was wearing a silver pendant from her grandmother. To finish off the look she was wearing a leather black belt around her waist. (Where else?)

Hrithik was actually speechless. Viking women were generally not that pretty and Zeph was just drop dead gorgeous.

"T-t-thank you." She stammered out

"Shall we go?" asked Hrithik giving her his signature dimpled grin and offering his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

Zephyr then gave him a very un-Zephyr like giggle much to the amusement of her brother who had been watching the entire scenario from behind a yak cart with his friends, Farren, Eret's rather clumsy son and Delphi, Tuff's adorable younger daughter

"We shall." Zephyr said before taking the offered hand and the pair disappeared into the woods together.

* * *

**_At the picnic with Zeph and Hrithik _**

"Oh wow! It's like from a storybook!" Zephyr exclaimed. In the clearing of the woods. There was a picnic blanket spread with a large assortment of food already there. The candles were a nice touch too.

"A storybook?" Hrithik asked confused. His confused smile turned into a mocking grin. "You mean the ones in the archive in the Great Hall?"

"Yeah! I really like reading." Zephyr admitted sheepishly

Hrithik let out a rude laugh

"Reading? Oh that's so lame. And I thought you were cool." Hrithik said not giving a shit about Zeph's hurt expression

He continued laughing while Zephyr looked away clearly embarrased. What was his problem if she liked to read? Maybe Dad was right. Maybe Hrithik wasn't the good guy she had always thought he was.

He eventually stopped laughing, finally aware of Zephyr's hurt presence

"Let's eat." He said. Zephyr stared at him in shock. He had been laughing at her for the past 5 minutes and now he was acting like nothing had happened! Of course Hrithik didn't notice her glare.

The duo started to eat. after the meal, Hrithik moved forward to kiss her. Wait. This was going too fast. Zeph was actually starting to doubt if she even liked him and he was trying to smooch her. Was that all that mattered to Hrithik? Did he just see women as possesions? Something to be owned but not shown love for.

Before he could smooch her, a bear call was heard loud and clear nearby. Hrithik's face turned to that of fear. Zephyr wasn't scared however. She was suspicious. Bears generally lived in the eastern side of the island where the caves were. What was one doing in the northern part here in the woods?

This thought didn't occur to Hrithik. The 'bear' roared once more and he took off leaving a still suspicious Zephyr behind. Zephyr was just mad at Hrithik now. First, he teased her about HER likes and then tried to kiss her after teasing her and now he had left when he was scared. What a coward, she muttered before peering in the bushes to discover the 'bear'.

"Dad is that you?" The bushes rustled slightly confirming her thoughts. She sighed sadly and crossed her arms. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Hiccup emerged from the bushes. He was heart broken to see tears forming in his little girl's eyes.

"I am so sorry-" Hiccup started before being stopped by Zephyr.

"I-I-It's not because o-of you Dad." Zeph said. Frantically rubbing away at her eyes. "I'm just mad at myself for not realizing that Hrithik was a huge jerk in the first place." She said before finally letting tears take over.

"Oh sweetie..." Hiccup reached out to give his daughter a hug but she turned away and started to run.

Run. As fast as she could. The tears were making it impossible to see anything in front of her yet she still ran. Her tunic was crumpled and her leggings muddy. Her hair started to come undone from her braid but she didn't care.

She stopped running when she reached her destination. The place she came to relax. She took a few calming breaths and stared at the sky. everything would be alright.

Little did she know here life would turn upside down very soon...

* * *

_**I was literally so pissed at Hrithik and then remembered he wasn't real and calmed down. I hate it, HATE IT, when people say they don't like reading or reading is dumb or lame, because I assure you it is not. Reading is a huge part of me and unlike Zephyr I would (and have!) started screaming at people if they say they don't like reading.**_

_**Moving along...**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review on your opinions of this story and the next chapter will be updated by this weekend.**_

_**Until next time though, bye!**_

_**PS if you all want to know what Hrithik did that made Hiccup not trust him, you will find out in chapter 7.**_


	4. Free

_**Here is chapter... 4 I think? Rather short but it's very important! Just some Daddy-Daughter bonding and a cliff hanger. Literally.**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Hawkmaid: Ikr? Only idiots laugh at people who read. Chapter 7 is getting here! Hiccstrid are amazing parents aren't they? I will refrain myself from cursing. It sipped out last time**_

_**Guest 1: Thank you! Here is the update!**_

_**Guest 2: Sometimes they are... but don't worry. Zeph will find the one soon...**_

_**The song is sung by Sofia Carson. It's called Why don't I? I do not own it.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Zephyr's mind quickly went over the events which had went over in the past hour. She broke down into tears again.

Here she was. At one of the highest cliffs of Berk and the place the dragons left. It was the most peaceful place on the island. It looked beautiful at anytime. At night, the stars twinkled, at sunrise, birds of all colors chirped and flew, at sunset, the sky was painted the most amazing colors. She understood why her father loved the sky.

This was a place where she came when she needed space. She tried. Very hard, to fulfill the expectations of the tribe. To be perfect and not screw up. To be patient and open-minded. To be smart and cunning on the battlefield. So many expectations while she was young and should have been enjoying her life. The tears were streaming down her face harder now.

"Zephyr?" A nasally voice called out. Zephyr turned to see her father standing at the outskirts of the woods with an anxious expression on his face.

Oh! H-H-Hi Dad!" Zeph stammered out while frantically rubbing tears from her eyes.

Within 3 long strides, Hiccup was giving her a bear hug while Zeph cried out all the feeling she had been holding in for the past few years.

"Shhhh now. It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine." Hiccup cooed

After she finished crying, she turned to look at her father.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently

"Like a piece of yak dung." Zeph muttered

"Because of Hrithik?" Hiccup inquired

"It's just all these expectations!"

"I thought you were coping very well sweetie."

"Dad, I don't know!"

"What do you not know?"

"Who I wanna be anymore!"

This statement stunned Hiccup. Ohhhhhhh. When he was 18, he had adventure, friendship, excitement, danger. Above all that he had Toothless. With Toothless' help, he became a good chieftain and after he left he had Astrid and his mum. But her? She was to behave and be dignified. Attend council meetings and gatherings. Eventually she would marry and have kids. But, would she ever be happy? She was energetic. she shouldn't be focused on being chieftess. She should be enjoying her life!

Hiccup felt guilty that he couldn't do anything about it.

Zeph turned to the sky painted by the sunset. She went to the edge of the cliff and just stood breathing for a while.

After a while, she turned to her father and said, "Dad, I'm not meant to be chief."

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THIS? WAS IT SPITELOUT?! I SWEAR TO ODIN I WILL-" Hiccup ranted interrupted by Zephyr

"It's not Spitelout Dad. I can feel it. this is not who I am." She turned back and softly started to sing in the most melodious voice heard

_I've never been one_

_To step out of my comfort zone_

_I've never been one to break free_

Tears started to form in her aqua eyes

_Cause I've always cared what everyone thinks of me._

_Don't know why I run, don't know why I hide_

_Never let them know what I feel inside_

Tears start to fall from her eyes as she looks at the clouds

_I don't want to settle, don't want to run_

_This is not where I belong._

Zephyr outstretches her arms and takes a deep breath before continuing

_Like a bird, I'm free to fly_

_Spread my wings and find my life_

_Like a bird, I'm up so high_

_So tell me, tell me_

_Why don't I?_

The last of her tears spill and she turns and smiles at her awe-struck father. Before he can say anything, the ground under her rumbles and collapses. Zephyr doesn't scream. She can feel this is part of her destiny.

* * *

***rubs hands* Alright now we are getting somewhere! What will happen next? Will Zephyr survive? What is Zeph's destiny? Will Hiccup do anything? Will Hrithik be punished? Should I get some sleep seeing as it's a school night? Yes, yes I should.**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. Until then though, bye!**


	5. Falling

_**Hello all! This chapter is so short, it's a crime. It's only this short because there really is nothing to write. But it's a part of the plot and I'm too stubborn to take something out of my ideas.**_

_**Reviews**_

_**LarryYourWaiter: Hi to you too! Thank you! It means a lot to me! No I have not read the books. I prefer the movies. Yeah, they are sooo different. It's why I didn't want to read them. It didn't make sense in my brain. I'm very small-minded if you must know.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

"ZEPHYR!" Hiccup exclaimed before racing at inhuman speeds to the village

As soon as he reached, he raced to get his wife, son, mother to get his daughter back.

* * *

Black. Someone yelling her name as she fell. Pain. Was she in Valhalla?

Wait no. She was most definitely still alive. She sat up but immediately collapsed. Was that a puddle of blood? Why was everything spinning? She put a hand to her head. Blood.

She had a cut on her head and her left shoulder had been impaled from the debris. The lower part of her back hurt horribly and her legs felt completely numb. Why couldn't she move the lower part of her body?! She felt so dizzy now. The pain was unbearable.

It was official. The gods hate her.

Was this payback or something? What had she done that angered Thor so much? Or any god for that matter?

Who did that matter to right now? Judging from the amount of blood she had lost and the fact that she had been unconscious in this condition for Thor knows how long, she needed medical attention stat.

* * *

"Hiccup are you sure this is where do you think she fell?" Valka inquired

"Yes, no, I don't know!" Hiccup threw up his hands and sighed in frustration. It had been nearly half a day, 12 hours since Zephyr's fall and they still couldn't find her.

Astrid was terrified of what may have happened, Nuffink was anxious cause he loved his sister a lot, Valka was worried and Hiccup felt frustrated yet guilty. He was frustrated because they had not yet found her and guilty feeling that she wouldn't have gone to the cliff if he had not interfered with her date..

He gave a dejected sigh and let out a roar of anger. Astrid gave him a half hug around his shoulders and reassured him with her presence.

"We will find her Hiccup." She stated firmly, "Alive."

With a re-newed energy the Haddock family resumed their search.

* * *

The pain was too much now. It felt as if someone was stabbing a thousand needles in her waist. Her legs felt so weak. It felt like there was a red hot iron rod on her legs everytime she tried to move them. She had lost even more blood when she tried to get the debris out of her shoulder. Why couldn't she just die?

No. Stop thinking like that Zeph. Don't fall unconscious again. someone will find you. Right?

These thoughts were nearly 3 hours ago. It had been almost a day since her fatal fall. Faint from fatigue and pain, sleep took her over. But not before she heard footsteps and her mother yelling her name.

* * *

_**I told you it was short! So anyway the next chapter should be out rather soon. Please leave a review on how this horrible chapter and stay tuned!**_

_**Until the next chapter, bye!**_


	6. Waking Up

_**Hello! Homework is piling up and its getting really hectic so updates may be slow.**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Mariah (chapter 3): She already has and don;t worry. She won't ever go out with him again**_

_**Mariah (chapter 4): Hrithik won't be punished, but he will be banished. **_

_**Mariah (chapter 5): She MAY recover she MAY not.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

Zephyr opened her eyes shocked to find herself in Gothi's medical hut. Wasn't she at the bottom of some cliff? What was the last thing she remembered?

"Zeffy?" A pair of green eyes met her aqua ones.

"Hey Finky." Zeph said, the exhaustion clear in her voice

"How are you feeling?" He asked timidly

Zephyr stared blankly at him for a few moments and burst out laughing. Nuffink looked confused.

"Nuffy, I fell off a cliff, had my shoulder impaled, have a cut on my forehead and you ask me if I'm okay." All traces off laughter gone when she saw Nuffink's uncomfortable face. She knew that face. It was when he knew something she didn't and now she wanted to know.

"Zephyr?" A groggy nasally voice asked

"Dad!" Zephyr exclaimed

Hiccup gave her his signature smile which disappeared when Gothi started to nudge him with her staff impatiently gesturing to her legs.

"Is everything okay?" Zephyr asked. She tried to move her legs but to her surprise, she couldn't move them. She started to panic.

"Dad, why can't I-?" She was cut off by her mom who had woken up and had been listening to the conversation

"Sweetie, in that fall, you hit your lower back at a nearly fatal force. You would have been dead if it weren't for the tree that stopped your fall." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You can't walk."

Zephyr let out a breathy laugh as she looked at everyone in the room. She made her way to get off the bed and stand. Her little brother and mom tried to stop her from moving but she brushed off their concern and hauled herself off the bed, only to fall into fall into her father's arms. Why wouldn't her legs move?

"You may never be able to walk again Zeffy." Astrid continued trying not to cry seeing her daughter in distress, pain and confusion.

Seeing your child in pain, is the worst thing a mother could experience. Especially when it was something as serious as this accident.

Hiccup and Nuffink helped her to bed. No one had yet brought up the elephant in the room. The elephant in the room shocked Zephyr out of her post-trauma trance.

"Dad." She slowly started, "How can I be chief?"

"You don't need to worry about that now Zeffy," Hiccup started

"Dad. I'm a cripple now." Zephyr said, tears forming again

"Do not say that you are a cripple Zephyr because you are not." Astrid said her voice going wobbly

Zephyr shook her head. Her mind was under the sole belief she was a cripple.

"Zeph," Hiccup said extending his hands, reaching out to soothe his panicking daughter.

"NO!" She suddenly screamed. Zephyr had a temper yes, but she never took it out on her family. On Spitlout, yes, but her parents, oh no.

"Sis, we're just trying to help you" Nuffink said

"JUST GO! ALL OF YOU!"Zephyr screamed

"Honey just let us-" Hiccup started

"OUT NOW! I DO NOT NEED ANYONE'S HELP TO TELL ME I'M USELESS!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. Her family was quickly ushered out of the room by Gothi who had decided Zephyr needed to be alone.

* * *

_**In Gothi's room, with Zephyr and Valka this time**_

It was morning now. Zephyr had cried herself to sleep the night before. She woke to see her grandmother's concerned face.

"Go away, Grandma" Zephyr moaned before burying her face in the pillow.

Valka sighed. She loved this little girl so much. Having missed out on Hiccup's childhood, she did her best to be there for her grandchildren and was a pillar of support for the chief and chieftess.

"Your parents are worried for you darling." Valka started "When Gothi told them the extent of your fall they were crying Zephyr. It hurt them so badly."

Zephyr was startled by this. She had never seen her parents cry before. Tears of joy yes, but...

"They are trying their hardest to look for anything to help you darling." Valka said slowly

"In fact your father and brother have made some sort of contraption to help you move around. The triplets call it a 'wheelchair'." Valka said chuckling in amusement.

Valka sensed Zephyr's discomfort about the situation and quickly changed the topic and somehow got Zephyr to eat her Uncle Fishlegs' 'Spongecake'. After nearly a week, Zephyr was laughing again.

Whenever she was with her grandmother, her worries just flew away. When she was younger her grandma, rubbed her forehead and hummed softly to help her sleep. after a few minutes, Zephyr was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week or so.

She had more or less grasped the idea of not walking. Now she just had to see what her frieds and village thought.

* * *

_**Oh dear, the next chapter will not end up happily. Friendships will be tested and family bonds will grow stronger.**_

_**Please leave a review and see you all in the next chapter!**_


	7. Friends stay together?

_**Hello again! 'Tis I with another chapter. Okay by now, Zeph has come to terms with not being able to walk but her friends haven't. **_

_**Reviews**_

_**Hawkmaid: Yes and I'm afraid it's gonna get worse. Thank you for your kind words!**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Haddock Household, with Zephyr and Hiccup**_

"YES FINALLY!" Zephyr yells pumping her hands in the air as her father chuckles.

It had been about 3 weeks since she spoke with her grandmother and 4 weeks, since she had talked to anyone outside her family, other than her Uncle Tuffnut for some odd reason. After he came to know about what happened, he had her rolling on the floor laughing... ok not rolling, but still laughing so hard she nearly choked.

She had finally mastered the art of getting on her wheelchair. It was a bumpy ride and some certain swear words were used but she eventually got into the chair and was able to move herself around with it.

With help from her father, she had successfully gotten down the stairs after... an hour or so?

Hey, at least she had gotten down without hurting herself or toppling over. With help from her parents of course.

"So, finally made it down in one piece." Hiccup says. Both Hiccup and Zeffy laugh at this

Zephyr hears the bustling sounds of the village from her home. Suddenly, she feels shy and insecure. What would everyone say? A thousand doubts and insecurities flow through her head. Hiccup places a hand on her shoulder and kneels to be at her height.

"Hey" He whispers softly "It's going to be okay sweetie."

"Dad. I'm scared. What if no one accepts me? What if they shun me? What if they laugh at me?" She babbles before being shushed by her dad.

"Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger and the person you'd take a bullet for, is the one behind the trigger." He states

Zephyr nods, slightly confused before wheeling out of the house. Her father had just indirectly predicted her future.

Her friends would stick through this injury right? Because that's what friends are for...

* * *

_**At the plaza of the village, near Stoick's statue **_

"Ohh." Erica stammered

"Oh wow. This is just..." Felecity said before shaking her head

Zephyr frowned her brows furrowing confused. Was that all they wanted to say?

"Oh dear." Mirabelle said tutting

Oh dear? OH DEAR?! She had just fallen off a damn cliff and may not be able to walk ever again and that's all they had to say? Oh dear?! Were they actually serious right now?

"Such a shame" Erica said

THAT'S IT. Zephyr was done with their pity. Is this what friends were for? Cause if so, she wanted to get out of this. She made that loud and clear at the center of the town.

"You know what?" 3 pairs of eyes looked down at her. She was tall so people usually had to look up but know everyone had to look down and the villagers treated her like a 4 year old kid.

"I'm done. I don't want to be friends anymore if that's all you guys have to say." She stated firmly much to the shock of her ex-gang

"W-w-what?" Felecity croaked out. "What do you mean you don't want to be friends?"

"Zeph what will your father say?" Erica stuttered

Ohhhhhhh. So that's what this was all about. All these years she counted on them and in the end they had just tagged around with her to be popular. Just because she was the daughter of one of the most famous chieftains of all time.

Her dad was indirectly right. These girls had been her support from when she was 5, but now?

Blinking back tears of shame and regret, she wheeled herself away from the prying eyes of the villagers who had gathered around, not even surprised that her 'friends' hadn't followed her. Just as she had gotten herself to her home, she heard a familiar voice.

"Zephyr?" The voice said

Zephyr turned her wheelchair almost in slow motion to see a face she had been trying to avoid for a while now.

"H-h-hey." Stuttered Hrithik

* * *

_**Dun-dun-dun! Slightly crappy, but that's cause I'm tired and sleepy and have no inspiration. Leave an idea for the next chapter in the reviews or PM me!**_

_**Until the next chapter, bye!**_


	8. The Shortest Relationship Ever

**I apologize deeply for not updating in I think like, 8 months. **

**After I watched the third movie, I came to terms with the fact that the series is finally over. For a few weeks, the fact didn't even occur to me. I kinda fell out of the fandom. After a few months, I think in October or November, I realized I still loved the franchise. I was a die hard fan of this series. **

**I didn't give a damn that liking an animated series wasn't cool. It's what I love and am passionate about.**

**Plus, I hate incomplete stories. And I am NOT gonna just leave this one.**

**I am gonna finish this story no matter how long it takes.**

**Reviews**

**Mariah: I guess that when you're the chief's daughter, all people see is the power. So they were kind of friends, but mostly wanted Zeph for her popularity and power. Wow, she really hasn't got it easy has she?**

**Susanna: Here is the new chapter! Again so sorry for the long wait!**

**TheDoomedDreamer: Thank you so much for your kind words! I thought the idea for this story was rather unique and unlike all other stories I've seen and heard about. I felt that Zephyr would be a rather interesting character to write about in depth.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**At the plaza **_

Zephyr studied the young viking closely. Hrithik found himself unable to meet Zephyr in the eyes and looked at the ground. His expression? Sort of guilty and slightly shameful.

She was growing more impatient by the second as she waited for him to say something. She had managed the technique of staying upright in a wheelchair but could not do it for more than 10 minutes without slouching over in pain.

Was it over then? Their relationship? Or whatever it was. It must have been the shortest relationship of all time.

After what seemed like forever, he looked at her and said, "Zephyr. I'm sorry if I did anything that made you feel bad or uncomfortable. I feel so bad about it." he said in a monotone voice.

Zephyr stared at the guy in disbelief.

It was only after a few moments that he saw Zephyr's wheelchair. He looked shocked and stunned. Zephyr also didn't miss the way his eyes were constantly swerving around, looking at the gathering, whispering crowd. Zephyr knew what the whispers about. She could hear the tuts of pity and shocked whispers coming from the villagers who were seeing their future chieftess in a wheelchair for the first time.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she looked at the ground.

Hrithik continued, "Will you give me another chance Zeffy? Can we, you know, like start over?" He asked

_The bastard! _Zephyr thought

She could clearly smell the feminine scent coming off of him. Roses and hay? Probably a farmer's daughter.

_Which bastard had the frickin' nerve to ask a girl to restart their relationship, when he had probably just slept with someone else not that long ago? _Zephyr thought fuming quietly to herself

I mean, come on! Didn't he have even have a little shred of decency?

Zephyr looked at him bravely in the eye, meeting his grey eyes, with her aqua eyes. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she blinked them away before talking a deep breath.

"No. She will not be going out with you." Said a familiar voice.

Zephyr turned around and saw her father. This wasn't the father she knew and loved. This isn't the one who cracked jokes with her and read a bedtime story to her every night when she was younger.

No.

This was the Chief of Berk. His voice was full of authority. Not a single waver or stutter. His eyes were angry, his fists were clenched and arms were crossed.

"Excuse me?" The bastard asks

"I said." Hiccup stated, his voice raising slightly, "She will not be going out with you. You've done more than enough damage young man. End of story."

The bastard's eyes challenged the Chief's.

Hiccup gave him a hard glare that could destroy Gronckle Iron before saying, "I don't just mean what you've done to my daughter. I'm also talking about the unusually large amount of gold we've found in your possession." Hiccup stated.

Hrithik gave him a blank look, but any fool could have seen the fear in his eyes.

"Not sure what I'm talking about, eh?" Hiccup said raising an eyebrow, "I'm talking about the gold from various Chieftains and Kings from all over the archipelago that had been stolen a few moons back. Eret will lead you to the dungeons, where you will be spending the night. The next morning, you will be moved to Prisoner Island. Indefinitely." Hiccup said.

The bastard backed down, tilting his head downwards and walked away from the center of attention to where Eret had been standing a few meters away from the marketplace.

"Hey." Zephyr called out, her voice strong and bold, "It's Zephyr to you. Not Zeffy."

The bastard looked at her with a blank face and moved away as fast as he could.

Zephyr saw his eyes. She saw humiliation from being yelled at in front of the village. She also the shame at being caught.

_Oh please. _She thought to herself.

She fell for his good looks and swag, like any girl would have. She didn't really notice the person on the inside. The power hungry thief.

Hiccup's eyes swept over the crowd.

"Back to work please everyone." He said, using his Chieftain voice.

The crowd dispersed.

Zephyr looked at her father, the relief and gratitude apparent in her beautiful eyes. Hiccup gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder and the father-daughter duo set for home.

* * *

_**At the Haddock household **_

"And then, Dad was all like, 'Alright everyone, back to work!" Zephyr explained to her little brother who was enthusiastically listening to his sister's tale.

"I can't believe this! You fall sick and the next thing you know you're missing out on all the drama that's going on!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Nuffink had fallen ill with the flu and was forced to rest for a few days. He hated it. Just the smell of Gothi's medicine made his stomach flip flop.

"I'm just glad that everything's cleared up now." Zephyr said, "I now know that all my friends have only been my friends because of my dad. I also found out that the one guy I was actually interested in also used me for popularity." She said

"Zeph, you know that's not true." Nuffink said quietly

"Stop it! Stop saying bullshit like that! We both know that's not true. Everyone I've ever loved and cared about other than you guys and Uncle Tuff, never even cared about me. It's always been a popularity competition and it always will be!" Zephyr said shouting.

The door to Nuffink's room slammed open and in came running their parents and their grandmother and Eret and Gothi.

Everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"Zephyr! Nuffink! What in Odin's name is happening here?" Hiccup bellowed

"Are you both all right? Who do I need to kill? Astrid said pulling out knives from her waist belt

"Children? Is everything okay? We heard shouting." Valka said concerned

"Never fear! Eret son of Eret is here!" shouted Eret

He was bonked on the head, courtesy of Gothi's staff.

Everyone's voice overlapped and the volume in the room was unbelievably loud.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" bellowed a voice from the middle of the room.

Shocked, everyone turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that little 14 year old Nuffink Haddock had that in him?" Said Eret

Gothi bonked him on the head once again.

* * *

**All right! This chapter is over!**

**Once again, so sorry for the long wait. I really hope everyone like this chapter!**

**Leave comments down below and tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time, bye!**


	9. Silent Tears and Mothers

**And here is the next chapter!**

**Again, in advance I would like to deeply apologize for the delay in the last chapter.**

**I would also like to say, this chapter is a short filler kind of a chapter.**

_**Reviews**_

**Susanna D- Yes it did take me a very long time to get that chapter out and ****_again_**** I would like to apologize for that. I can't write more chapters if I don't know what I'm gonna write or if I don't have the inspiration. Here is the next chapter.**

**Mariah- I know, Zephyr not only has physical pain, she also have emotional pain. Nuffink won't need to tell the adults about the fact that Zephyr was used for popularity, because many villagers (and Hiccup) already saw what happened and are most definitely gossiping about it. Her ex is a thief and no, he probably will not escape. I unfortunately can't tell you if Zephyr will fully recover or not cause that would spoil the story. As for your second question, who knows? Only time will tell ;).**

**CHSHiccstrid- Thank you for your lovely words of encouragement! Here is the next chapter!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**At the Haddock Household, Zephyr's room**_

It had been a few hours, after what happened in Nuffink's room.

After Nuffink Haddock yelled at everyone and everyone in the room (sans Gothi) had gotten over the fact that the seemingly innocent 14 years old, had just yelled at them, slowly Eret, Valka and Gothi silently left the room, being the very responsible adults they are, they were most definitely planning to eaves drop from the hallway.

Seriously, it was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

Astrid had been the first to break the silence.

"Well. Which of you will explain what in Thor's name was going on?" She said, putting her knives away and crossing her arms in a no-nonsense, mom boss way.

"Nothing mom." Nuffink said quietly

"Oh really?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Astrid then turned to face her eldest child, "Zeffy is that what happened?"

Zephyr looked up, and met her mother's ocean blue eyes. Zephyr was a pretty tall person. Taller than most others her age at 5ft 10. Now hunched up in a wheelchair, she was much shorter than everyone now and only came up to at least waist level. She hated it.

"Nothing happened mom." Zephyr said quietly

Astrid nodded hesitantly, obviously not believing either of her kids. Hiccup gave them both a long look, expecting one of them to explain what had happened, but neither budged from their previous statement.

Fed up with the silence, the looks, the stares from her concerned parents, Zephyr wheeled herself out of the room and entered her room and slammed the door behind her. She heard the creak of her father's metal leg

That had all happened a few hours back and now it was probably midnight.

Zephyr couldn't sleep. She had managed to get herself onto her bed without any help, despite her parents' offers.

She hated it. She hated being treated like a child. Always needing help for everything. She was the eldest. Zephyr was totally independent and had been ever since she was 7.

She was supposed to be the heir to the throne of Berk. Now? Fat chance.

What would she do with her life now? She was convinced she was practically useless. She couldn't do absolutely anything.

Before she knew it, her cheeks were streamed with tears. She sniffed and wiped them off with the back of her sleeve. _What a waste of liquids._ The tears were relentless, running down her face with the speed of a Night Fury.

A million thoughts ran through her head and she turned over and with some minor struggling, she managed to sit up straight.

Unbeknownst to her, her mother had crept in to her room. Astrid lit a small candle that lay on Zephyr's worktable. Wordlessly, Astrid put her arms around her daughter and hugged her. No words were exchanged, just a hug. Thor knows she needed one at the moment.

After a few minutes (which felt like hours) Zephyr pulled away and sniffled solemnly. Astrid patted her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry mom." Zephyr whispered looking down at her lap, feeling woeful.

"Zeffy sweetheart, you don't ever have to apologize for crying. Got that? It's okay to let your feeling out every now and then! Don't be afraid of that!" She whisper screamed

"It's not that mom, it's just..." She said, silently trailing off

"What is it honey, you can tell me." Astrid said quietly

"Mom, the only reason, ANY of my friends were even friend with me in the first place is because of the fact that dad is Chief. You realize that right? And then, when this happened" she gestured to her limp, useless legs "they just ditched me." She said quietly

"Truth be told, I never really liked those girls in the first place. I thought they were all glitter and sparkle and not much substance. You don't need those girls sweets. You've got so many people who love you for who YOU are! There's me, your brother, your father, Grandma Val, Nana and Papa, Uncle Tuffnut, Uncle Fishlegs, Gobber, Gothi, Uncle Eret and so many more people!" Astrid explained enthusiastically.

Zephyr kept her stoic expression and stated, "Mom, just think about it; I cannot walk. I can't walk, crawl, jump, skip whatever. I hate these stupid legs!" she pounded her thighs with her fists "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"

"Hey Zeph, don't do that! You'll only end up hurting yourself sweets." Astrid gently held Zephyr's clenched up fists in her own hands.

"Zephyr, here's the thing; your dad and I have been exchanging letters with a few medical experts with Aunt Mala. She says she knows of some medical professionals in some place, who have apparently 'cured' people who have..." the chieftess of Berk hesitated for a few moments before saying "conditions similar to yours." she finished

Suddenly, Zephyr was all ears.

"What do you mean mom? A cure? But I thought I'd just be like this forever?! Mom are you being serious right now? This better not be an early Loki Day prank!" She threatened half joking, half serious.

"Relax Zephyr! You need to calm down! It's not definite yet. The plans haven't been confirmed or anything. Your father and I are just thinking about it that's all." Astrid said

"Why haven't the plans been confirmed yet?" the young woman asked, ever impatient

"See, your father and I only want the best for you, and the fact that this place is just so far away and blah blah blah" Astrid droned on.

Astrid really didn't say blah blah blah, but as Astrid droned being the protective mom she is, Zephyr zoned out of her mother's mini speech.

After a few more minutes of talking, and numerous hugs and cuddles, Astrid blew out the candle and left her daughter's room.

For the first time in months, Zephyr fell asleep feeling _hopeful._ A feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter! I mean to release this chapter a long time ago but never got around to finishing. I was bored in home quarantine so I thought, I'd finish it. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think in the comments! Feel free to write any suggestions as well! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Stay safe you guys and always wash your hands!**

**Until next time y'all!**


	10. Never Ending Questions and Decisions

** Hello everyone! Can you believe that it's been more than one year since I started this book? And that I'm only halfway (somewhat :) through with writing it? Nor can I! I have made it my goal to finish this book before next March! Will I be able to accomplish this goal? Fingers crossed I will!**

**I would just like to tell everyone that I do have other things to do than write my arse off all the time, and I can't just spin out new chapters every other day just like that! I have other shit to finish too y'all! **

**A lot of you are really sweet and encouraging, but a few aren't, so to those who aren't please just try and be a little more patient.**

**Reviews**

**CHSHiccstrid- Zephyr's the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock, she's got enough emotional and physical strength to last her 4 lifetimes! You're welcome!**

**Mariah- I can't directly answer your question, but yes she will go there...**

**Susanna D- Once again, please be a little patient, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

_**The Haddock Household, early in the morning**_

"So, your father and I talked about, and we have decided-"Astrid started. Her posture was impeccable and her hands were folded on the dining room table, her hair done in a bun at the nape of her neck giving her the most regal air. She had some sort of _aura_ of sophistication. Sitting right next to her, with an untidy mane and scruffy auburn beard (who truth be told, was still half asleep), was none other than the famous Dragon Master, son of Stoick the Vast, the Chief of Berk, who had his legs crossed, back slouched and _elbows_ on the table! Could you even believe it?!

It was a freezing morning (expected). The vultures were screeching and ravaging through the garbage looking for a suitable meal (odd but not unusual). Gobber had set fire to his underpants (this happens around at least twice a week, so expected).The Ingerman Triplets were screaming at the top of their lungs dancing around the practically ancient Gothi (incredibly bothersome, but still expected of them). So what made this morning different?

Astrid and Hiccup had been calmly eating their breakfasts in companionable silence when Zephyr had wheeled her way to them and began making small talk. Bunch of random stuff really. About the weather, the upcoming Thawfest games, council meetings, Papa's birthday, etc. Until Zephyr casually brought up the topic of her legs.

Really, it was so subtle. No one saw it coming.

Except Astrid. After the mother daughter talk that happened a few weeks ago, Astrid had been preparing for this moment.

This is what had led up to Astrid's speech.

Okay back to the present now.

"Well?" Zephyr asked impatiently "What have you decided? Am I going or not? Answer me people!" Zephyr asked

"Your dad and I talked to Aunt Mala and a few other neighboring chieftains from outside the archipelago and got to know about the King of Riaswini and he seemed like a pleasant man. We exchanged a few letters with him diplomatically and he seemed very kind and has talked about several of the medicines and such things that they have for...people with your condition available at his kingdom. All reasonably priced!" Astrid finished joyfully

Zephyr's heart soared in happiness. There was finally a way everything could go back to normal!

"Just a few questions; when you said 'medicines and such things', what did you mean by 'such things'?" She asked

Her father spoke up at last, "He mentioned something about 'therapy'. I've quite frankly never heard of it! But then again, he had done his learning somewhere very fancy. I think it was, somewhere in a place known as 'England'. I've never heard of that place either!"

Zephyr's eyebrows shot up. A man academically wealthy outside the archipelago? That was a wonder in itself! Zephyr herself had traveled outside the archipelago on a few occasions, to meet up with Aunt Mala and a few other of her father's old friends.

For all that he had said about wanting to travel around the entire world, even her father had never even heard about England. Ha! And he thought the world was round!

After some more questions and a few bowls of porridge later, Zephyr was stuffed and nearly satisfied with the amount of information she had gleaned from her parents about the King of Riaswini and her treatment and of course as much about the kingdom her parents knew.

"Last question; how am I gonna get there and how long will it take?" She asked folding her hands on the table.

By this point, but chief and his wife were plum tired after the never ending questions. Around 7 questions before, the chieftess' bun had gotten loose and a few tendrils became loose and framed her heart shape face. The creases on her forehead had become deeper after every question. Hiccup had taken off his heavy bear skin cloak and after running his hands through his auburn (with a few strands of white) hair multiple times, had been sticking up in all directions. Even still, they gamely continued answering their eldest child's questions.

When Zephyr asked the final question, Astrid sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. Her husband leaned forward to answer her, hopefully, final question.

"Since the kingdom is incredibly far from Berk, the journey will take a few weeks. At least 10 weeks by boat. That's one of the two reasons your mother and I were a little hesitant to send you there." Hiccup said scratching his thick beard. Inside he sighed nostalgically. If only there were still dragons. They could have gotten there within 2 weeks. Those were the good old days...

Zephyr was meanwhile thinking deeply. 10 whole weeks? Oh Thor. She didn't have enough books to keep her busy for even half of the journey. Oh well. Doesn't Uncle Fishlegs have an entire archive of books about medicinal plants? There, problem solved. She could just borrow a few of those books.

Astrid stood up and stretched her back. gone were the days where she could pop into action whenever.

"All right you guys, I'm gonna take some roast chicken to Ruff. She's due any day now and can't move without having these terrible back pains." Astrid said before she went into the kitchen, bustling around pots and pans.

Ruffnut gave birth to the triplets 14 years ago, and 4 years before that, had delivered her daughter (AKA Zephyr's ex best friends). The triplets delivery took her 2 whole days and at one point, everyone thought that Ruffnut was going to die. Somehow, she pulled through and survived. The midwife however, was confidant that Ruffnut would not be able to bear anymore children and honestly, Ruff and Fishlegs were fine with that. But for some reason, at the age of nearly 43, Ruff found she was once again with child. in the initial stages of her pregnancy, she just could not stop vomiting and fainting. Now in the last week of her pregnancy, days before her due date, she was bloated and exhausted beyond belief. This time, the midwife felt strongly that Ruff or the child would not survive the birth, what with Ruff's age and all. But then again, this is Ruffnut Eugene Thorston Ingerman we're talking about. There's no telling what the future holds.

A sudden thought struck Zephyr.

"Hey dad, you said that the long distance was one of the two reasons you and mom hesitated to send me there. What's the other one?" She asked wheeling closer to the table

Hiccup sighed, "Well you see Zeffy, the thing is, it's a 10 week journey. Nor your mom or I can take leave for that long and nor can we stay for the duration of your treatment." Hiccup held up his hand to stop Zephyr's next sentence and continued "To completely get better, it's gonna take you a few years sweetheart. At least 4-5 years. Mentally and physically." He ended grimly

Zephyr's skin turned ghostly pale. 4-5 years? Away from home? And that was just the minimum!

The positive side of her brain said that she would at least be able to come back and visit.

the negative side of her brain scoffed at this idea since the entire visit would take 5-6 months depending on the weather.

"So, who's gonna come with me on the boat?" She asked quietly

"You know Gordon Larson right?" Her father asked. She nodded her head. Who didn't? He was the tallest teen on Berk, but super skinny. He was apparently an excellent boat hand. The only real problem was that he was incredibly shy and not the chatty type. the polar opposite of his father, Gustav Larson. There were others on the boat obviously but they were all 40+ mean who sang and snored terribly. How did she know? These men were known to stay at the Mead Hall all night long and sleep. No one could even move them from their places.

Another thought came to her head. Oh god, she would only be with males for the next 10 weeks. How in the world is Hiccup Overprotective Haddock letting his daughter going on this trip with no women?

"Did you hear what I said Zeffy?" Hiccup asked

"W-w-what?" She said momentarily stunned

"Gordon and Grandma Valka will be going with you. Got that? I've gotta get going now, Nuffink's coming home in a few hours so you won't be by yourself for too long. Bye sweetie." Hiccup kissed his daughter's forehead and grabbed his bearskin cloak and prepared to head out of the cabin.

Zephyr's mind was still spinning from shock and she couldn't even say good bye to her dad properly. She was leaving Berk and she wouldn't come back for a few years. She was leaving with the infamous snorers, some shy tall kid and her grandmother.

"Hey dad, when will I leave?" She asked wheeling herself to her father

"In two weeks."Hiccup said, managing a small smile but any fool could look at his eyes and tell he didn't want her to leave.

* * *

**Whew! This has got to be the longest chapter I wrote! I need to get some sleep now, so good night everyone!**

**Leave a comment and favorite and follow the story to keep up with the updates!**

**Bye for now!**


	11. Awkward Introductions and Grandmas

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Expect the next chapter to be up by sometime next week!**

**Reviews**

**Mariah- Keep reading to find out what's gonna happen to Zephyr. I assure you, love is gonna cross paths with her very soon.**

**CHSHiccstrid- Hiccup's feeling a little sad about it, but really who wouldn't feel sad their only daughter is leaving. We shall have to see if your prediction about her and ****mister gangly skinny boy is accurate.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Haddock Household, Zephyr's room**

"Are you sure you need to take all of this with you sis?" Nuffink asked sweating profusely.

The blonde sat on one of the massive trunks took take a few moments to breathe. He didn't think he was too weak but not necessarily incredibly strong either. But lifting all of his sister's books from various places on Berk and placing them in one of the 4 massive trunks Zephyr had insisted she had to take with her on the journey. 4 trunks for a 10 weeks time sounds sort of reasonable, but they were all just for her books. Another trunk had all her clothing and day to day stuff along with some odd bits of jewelry from her mother and some drawings from her father and 1 or 2 of her old rag dolls lovingly stitched by Valka.

"Of course I need all of this Nuffink! What am I supposed to do the entire time there?!" Zephyr said frantically searching through one of her shelves that had been specially made with love by her father a few days after her accident. It was quite low, making it easier for Zephyr to reach. "Ah ha! I found them!" the brunette triumphantly waved a small notebook in the air. Nuffink groaned. Not another one...

"I still don't get why you need all of this! Look at your room! It's practically barren! It looks like you've moved out of the place entirely!" Nuffink said, throwing his hands up in the air before taking the small notebook to keep in one of the already overflowing trunks. The book in question turned out to be a guide to different types of rocks. Thor help him...

In total that was 5 trunks! Her grandmother only was bringing 2 trunks with her and she was going to stay for the first 2 or so years of Zephyr's treatment. That Gordon fellow most probably hadn't even started to pack.

Zephyr's thoughts consumed her and they drifted to a week prior...

"Do we really have to do this Grandma?" She asked "I mean, I can get to know him on the boat. Why have all these unnecessary introductions now?" She whined

"Shush child! It's basic etiquette to introduce yourself to new people properly!" Valka said running out of breath. Her long luxurious auburn hair was hidden deeply underneath all her grays and her never ending energy was slowly draining. But she'd be damned if she would let her old age affect her. She was still quite active in the village and was a notable member of the council.

Still, the woman huffed as she pushed her granddaughter's wheelchair to the northern part of the village where Gordon Larson resided with his incredibly annoying father and incredibly timid mother. Poor woman just couldn't speak up for herself. Those unfortunate genes had passed on to her only son; Gordon.

Gordon was... not much of a talker. He wasn't much of a doer either. He kept to himself and had no friends. Ugh, so cliche.

After Valka had somehow managed to push Zephyr all the way to their house, she knocked at the door and it was slowly opened by Kaia Larson, whom for some unknown reason willingly married Gustav.

"H-hello there. Do come in. Gordon will be down shortly." She said in a voice barely higher than a whisper. Odin above, she was very tall! Had to have been at least a 6'5 which truth be told, looked rather comical next to Gustav's 5'9.

The Haddock women were ushered in and were guided to the living room.

"Please do take a seat." Kaia said quietly. Valka seated herself on one of the chairs and Zephyr was clearly already seated.

"Gordon dear, come down there are people hear to see you!" She whisper yelled.

After a few minutes, just as Valka was ready to make up some sort of excuse so they could leave a tall young man came down the stairs. Dressed in a woolen tunic and some baggy trousers with hair sticking up in all directions, Gordon entered the living room muttering some excuse about not having heard his mother.

Zephyr took a full minute to observe him from head to toe. Blackish hair that had been left to grown and just reached his shoulders. Brown eyes, framed by a pair of thin eyelashes looked nervous. A jawline sharp enough to cut wood with and pink lips. He was a good 6'7 and due to his staggering height he was unable to comfortably sit on the chair. Gordon could easily be one of the tallest men on Berk. He looked around the room trying to avoid Zephyr's eyes.

Kaia excused herself and went to the kitchen to prepare some refreshment.

"So...how are you?" Valka said trying to break the ice

"I'm fine." He mumbled

"'So...what do you like to do?" Valka asked prying at him

"I like to sail" He mumbled incoherently

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" Valka asked politely

"He said he likes to sail Grandma." Zephyr said opening up

Gordon focused his stare on her. The girl doesn't seem too bad. This old woman asks too many questions but she seems fine. She's quite pretty as well.

The silence broke out again. The only sound that could be heard in the entire house was from the kitchen. Pots and pans clattering around.

"So you're coming along with us for the journey am I correct?" Valka asked

"Yes." Gordon says with a bit of edge to his voice

"Have you packed yet?" Valka asked again

"Not yet." He murmured

No one spoke for another few minutes.

Valka eventually stood up and said "I had better see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen." and with that the former chieftess walked to go and try and help Kaia.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you really coming on this trip?" Zephyr asks

"I wanted to gain experience on a long term voyage and see what it was like. Plus, I wanted to get away from my dad for awhile." He admits a little louder

"So, my dad didn't force you on the trip or anything?" She asks

"No." He says simply

"Are you staying there?" She asked

"No. After we drop you and your grandma off, I'm getting on a ship there that's taking me to Berserker Island to visit my big sister Ameya. She was smart enough to get out of this house as soon as she could." He said silently

"Why?" Zephyr inquired

"Dad makes this place a living hell. Mom's shit scared of him and one day when Ameya was 16 and I was 13 she and Dad got into this big fight over something. She stormed out and talked to your father for a while. She never came home. Your father made some living arrangements away from Dad and helped her settle into Berserker Island far away from Dad. He doesn't even care that his only daughter left and is never going to come back." He ended angrily

Zephyr's jaw practically reached the floor. Gordon had a big sister and she left Berk because of their terrible father and her father had helped relocate to another island?

_Mind. Blown._

"Why couldn't she and your father work some things out? They are family after all!" She said

Gordon took back what he said before. The younger one asked too many questions too.

"You don't need to know. All right? Just mind your own business." He said sharply

Zephyr said nothing and sat silently

"Who wants pie? It's a little old and stale but it's better than that mutton!" Valka said

Kaia let out a small chuckle

"Zeffy? Hey Zeph? You zone out again? You're starting to do that more often." He said accusingly

Zephyr snapped out of her memories. Needless to say, the visit was... interesting.

"Stay here ok? I'm gonna go get someone to help me lug all these trunks downstairs and all the way to the docks. Be right back sis." He said before leaving the house to look for some random person to help him.

Zephyr let out a small chuckle. She was gonna miss her little brother. And her parents. But it was all for a good reason right?

Right?

* * *

**Done with this chapter!**

**Tell me what you thought of it in the comments and PM me any ideas you have. Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	12. The Journey: Part One

**I know I said I would update the next week. I know that it's almost been 2 months since I said that and I apologize. For some unknown reason, my school has been giving more homework than usual.**

**Thank you for being patient.**

**Reviews**

**W0lv35-0f-L16h7****\- Maybe, maybe not... who knows?**

**Mariah****\- Gordon is a very complicated young man who's trying to figure out his life...**

**CHSHiccstrid\- If you think he's mysterious now, you're in for a shock... just wait a little longer for 6-8 more chapters ;). Books are the best undoubtedly.**

* * *

**The Haddock Household, very very early in the morning**

"But it's too early!" complained Nuffink Haddock as his father tried in vain to lure him out of bed. Both Haddock men were not early risers and usually had to have either Astrid or sometimes even Fishlegs wake them up in the morning. Usually, even young Zephyr needed someone to wake her up, but this particular morning, she was up bright and early before dawn and was all prepared to go. Where? Her voyage to Riaswini. It was about a good ten weeks journey or so, and that was just the minimum.

Weather in the Northern Hemisphere was just unpredictable. One second it was sunny, the next, there's a thunder storm approaching your way.

"I know that it's early bud, but we have to get up before your sister decided to leave without saying goodbye to us. You know how stubborn she and your mother are." Hiccup said trying to pull his youngest child out of bed. Nuffink was decidedly not cooperating and pulled his blanket around him tighter but eventually gave up after 5 minutes of merciless disturbances from his father (who only wanted him to get up out of bed).

The duo walked down the stairs to find a frantic Astrid running out and about frantically looking for random things. She abruptly stopped and started barking out orders to her husband and son.

"What are you two doing just standing there? Go make yourselves useful instead of just gawking! Hiccup, help me carry this trunk out." Hiccup immediately made his way over to help his lovely wife.

"Nuffink sweetheart, you go make sure Gordon is ready. Your sister leaves in less than 45 minutes, let's hustle!" Astrid said enthusiastically

"But mom I-"

"Don't care. You can eat later. Get a move on."

"That's not what I was-"

"Nuffink we don't have all day! I don't even know if Gordon is awake yet." Astrid said suddenly in deep thought

"Astrid you need to relax honey. You're getting way to.. how do I put this? Hectic?" Hiccup said huffing and puffing as he tried moving out his daughter's trunk by himself.

"I'm not being hectic Hiccup!" She said indignantly "I just want to make sure everything is ready! There's a difference!" She stated firmly

Nuffink meanwhile was raiding the cupboards in search of food. He smirked inside, JACKPOT! After 5 long years of searching he had finally found where the cookies were hidden. But unfortunately, just before he could bite into the heavenly goodness (that honestly looked like a piece of dropping for some reason) he was caught by his parents and banished from the kitchen. Whilst his father stalked behind Nuffink as he made the perilous journey to Gordon's home, his mother was looking for another hiding spot for the cookies while munching on one for herself.

_Knock-Knock_

"Be there in a second!" Astrid said with her mouth full so it technically came out as "Fe bear din a freckend!"

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

After successfully terminating any evidence of a cookie she answered the door to be greeted by Valka who had an enormous satchel slung on her shoulder. For a woman who was in her late 70's she had more energy compared to other people at her impressive age (given they even lived that long that is).

"Where have you been dear? The ship's all set to go and Zephyr's about to board." Valka said panting slightly. She had half run half fast walked her entire way to their home. Something not advised for someone of her age, but everyone in the Haddock family has broken a few rules at least 2 times, so...

"WHAT?!" Astrid shrieked. But that wasn't possible.. right? "But, we still have some more time till t-" She said confused and rushing around and getting her things

"No, we're just about to leave and I wasn't sure where the rest of the family was so I came here." She said while resuming her half run half fast walk accompanied this time by Astrid.

"Wait," Astrid said abruptly stopping "Where are Hiccup and Nuffink?"

Just as she said those words, three men came running in their direction. One who was incredibly tall, one who was missing a leg and one who looked like he had just woken up from a deep hibernation.

The one who was missing a leg was gesturing wildly to the dock and the entire group were running at crazy speeds to the docks, earning them a few odd looks from a few early birds who were setting up their market stalls and cleaning their clothes.

After precisely 8 minutes of sprinting and 3 minutes of very fast walking got the entire group to the docks just as the as one of the large long distance travel boats was just about to leave. Hastily, Valka and Gordon got on board and joined Zephyr who had been eagerly waiting for this morning for many weeks. She proceeded to scold her parents and brother even though she had to yell quite a bit since they couldn't hear her but whatever.

"Remember to water all of my plants Dad!" She yelled. She was never much of a plant person but she had been skimming through a couple of Fishlegs' herbology books and had gotten interested and only recently started planting and growing them. She didn't exactly _grow them _herself, but would oversee the planting of them and watered them herself according to a certain schedule.

"Mom make sure no one touches my sculpture collection!" She shouted over the ships blaring horn. Zephyr glared at the man who blew the horn.

"Nuffink make sure Uncle Tuffnut doesn't ruin my Rosebay Willowherb!" She shouted finally waving goodbye frantically. Valka joined her grand daughter in waving to the ever shrinking Haddock family on the shores of Berk. Gordon didn't have any family to say bye to so he went below deck to keep his satcher and get settled in the small living space they would live for the next few months.

"WE LOVE YOU HONEY! BE SAFE AND DON'T EAT ANYTHING WEIRD OKAY?! I ALSO PACKED A FEW SWORDS IN YOUR THIRD TRUNK JUST IN CASE!" Astrid shouted waving frantically

"THERE IS NO NEED TO USE WEAPONS ZEFFY! STAY SAFE AND COME HOME SOON OKAY?!" Hiccup yelled cupping his hands around his mouth to try and amplify his words

"BYE ZEFFY! NEVER COME BACK!"Nuffink said before shutting up after being the victim of his parents' glare, "REMIND ME WHAT A ROSEBAY WILLOWHERB IS AGAIN?!"He said but the boat had long gone.

"Do you think she'll be fine Hiccup?" Astrid said after lowering her aching arm

"She's a Haddock. She's going to be more than fine milady." Hiccup said his eyes slightly glistening

"I'm hungry. Mom what do we have for breakfast?" Nuffink said, already on his way back home.

* * *

**The Boat, 2 weeks after the departure, Zephyr's cabin**

"I'm bored." Zephyr said. She was lying on her bed facing the ceiling. Her grandmother was sitting on a small stool next to her reading one of Zephyr's many books. It was high noon and Zephyr was already sick of ship life.

"I know sweetheart. This is the 394th time you've mentioned it." Valka said casually. The former chieftess flipped the page of her book and continued read one of Zephyr's books. Who would have thought that medicinal plants could be so fascinating?

"You know what's so weird? I'm kind of.. what's the word for it? _Glad_, that the accident happened." Zephyr said putting her hands behind her head as she stayed in deep thought.

Now this caught Valka's attention. "How so?" She quizzed

"If I hadn't... fell. Then, I wouldn't ever have realized what fake friends Mirabelle and Co. were. Also, I would have never gotten to go to this awesome place! I guess there are a few setbacks. You know, the voyage there takes forever also I can't exactly walk which is also kind of a problem." The young girl reflected.

Valka was speechless. This was the first time Zephyr had been so open and comfortable and calm and collected talking about this subject.

"My great-aunt Mabel always taught me to look at things from a positive point of view." Valka commented, "But then again, Auntie Mabel was blind in one eye, so she could only view things from one perspective only. But still, that's a good way to view things sweetheart." Valka ended

The duo were in a comfortable silence for the next 15 minutes before Zephyr's stomach growled angrily. Her grandmother chuckled and said, "Let me go and check if lunch has been prepared yet." And with that she rose, kept the book on the table and went to the cooking chambers.

"That sounds good!" Zephyr said rubbing her grumbling stomach.

* * *

**This chapter is done! I am very very confident that the next chapter will be up by next week. Hopefully.**

**Until next time!**


	13. The Journey: Part Two

**You guys, it's a miracle. I was able to update within a week!**

**OMFG I'm so proud of myself right now.**

**Also, today's my birthday (this has nothing to do with the story, just wanted to drop it in somewhere)**

**Can't guarantee the next update thought, but fingers crossed it'll be soon!**

**Reviews**

**Susanna D-**** Yes, in many ways, Nuffink reminds me of myself whenever I am with my idiotic brother. This mystery boy, has way more mysteries than one could foresee... here is the chapter.**

**CHSHiccstrid-**** Here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**On ship, Below deck, 9 1/2 weeks into the journey **

It was a rainy night. Okay, it wasn't THAT rainy yet and it wasn't necessarily night time yet. Alright, rephrase.

It was a slightly rainy late afternoon.

Zephyr Haddock was one again, bored.

After playing a few rounds of Eye Spy with my one eye (literally), her grandmother had politely excused herself and had gone to take a nap. Valka had only just fallen asleep when it began to drizzle. All the boat hands were above deck and even if they were free, Zephyr wouldn't have invited surly, bearded men with loud voices and even louder personalities to come play Eye Spy with my one eye.

Yeah, that would not be happening anytime in the near future.

Zephyr was sitting on her wheelchair, simply wheeling back and forth from one end of the corridor to the other. They were below deck, so she didn't get wet, but the wood wasn't even and it was very bumpy and not at all comfy but she had nothing better to do, so she would just have to make do.

After 29 laps, she finally stopped when she realized she was being watched. Looking at her with a judgemental expressions was none other than Gordon Larson, whom for the majority of this journey had religiously ignored her.

"What?" She asked, her tone coming out a little harsher than intended.

"..."

"I asked you something! Aren't you going to respond?!" She said, her temper starting to raise.

"..."

"If you aren't going to say anything, please leave!" She said, folding her arms across her chest and turning her body (waist up) away from him.

"..."

"What in Thor's name are you waiting for?! Get a move on!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air and on the verge of losing the infamous Haddock temper

"Would you like to play a game of toga-honk?" He asked calmly

"W-w-what? I'm sorry but, are you blind or something?" she said almost screaming, "Does it look like I can play a game of friggin toga-honk* in my condition?!" She screamed.

Gordon looked flustered. Poor guy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to offend the Chief's daugh-" He said, fumbling around, not very sure as to where he should look.

Zephyr closed her eyes and counted from 1-10 and took deep calming breaths. Precisely 10 seconds later, her mind was at ease and calmed down. She looked at the trembling giant and said, "It's quite fine really. I apologise for my irrational words."

This shook the yak chop out of Gordon. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined someone as high ranking as Zephyr Haddock was apologising to him! A lowly ship hand who detested his father and had a weak mother. Someone pinch him!

"Um... why are you pinching yourself?" The young viking woman asked the young viking man.

He blinked once. Then twice. Then said, "OhitsnothingIwasjustwonderingifIwasdreaming." ***Translation: 'Oh it's nothing I was just wondering if I was dreaming.'*. **He said in one go.

Zephyr stifled a giggle, upon seeing the embarrassed look on his face. She cleared her throat, sat up straight and composed herself.

"Pardon?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from spluttering.

"I.. uhh... *ahem* I said...nothing never mind." He said, his anxiety getting to the best of him.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Soo" They both said at the same time

"You go first!" Zephyr urged Gordon

"NO! No, you can go first!" He said, looking out of place as he never generally talked to anyone for longer than a few seconds

She took a deep breath and said, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

He looked stunned, "Wait.. what?"

"Did I stutter?" She asked, wheeling closer to him and looking him dead in the eye.

Once again, Gordon was at a loss for words.

"I haven't been ignoring you!" He stated indignantly

Her temper slowly started to make itself present.

"Yes you have! If I'm walking... er... I mean wheeling in your direction, you always seem to turn around and walk the opposite way. You also practically ignore me during meal times!" She said, still looking (more like glaring) him in the eye.

"No, I haven't! I turned away because why would someone like you talk to me?" He said his voice a little clearer

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because my dad is the chief doesn't mean that our entire family is superior to anyone else's on Berk!" She said speaking a little slower

"Oh." He said

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Zephyr turned her wheelchair around and was prepared to go and try and take a small nap.

"Hey! One last thing," Gordon said. Zephyr stopped wheeling, and turned her head around and looked at him, "Just for the record, I don't talk to anyone during meal times." He said giving her a tiny smirk

Zephyr grinned slightly and said, "Cool." She turned her head around and kept wheeling to her small chamber.

Suddenly, one of the crew members, yelled as loud as he could from above, "LAND HO! LAND HO!"

* * *

**A small chapter, but still a chapter nonetheless.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
